The Mighty Mighty Bosstones
| | The wiki about Boston's very own Mighty Mighty Bosstones. }} Welcome to Wiki! The wiki about Boston's very own Mighty Mighty Bosstones that since 7/29/08 :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. ; Information * Discography * Gigography * Set Lists * Articles * Credits and Links * Suggestion Box Wiki}} ;01/30/2009 :Things we still need :*A logo for the website, :*A new skin to make this website feel like a Bosstones website *Just added was the Articles section which is currently being changed. Please follow the format of the 1994 article since all of the others will be changed to that soon. Also be sure when available to provide active links to the source and add the source not the article to the credits and links section please. ;7/29/08 :The Bosstones wiki was started today! We need a lot of things, so here's a run down of what we're hoping to get :*A logo for the website, and possibly a new skin to make this website feel like a Bosstones website, not just a generic wikia website :*The Gigography page has been started, but we still need to add hundreds of tour dates. If you have dates to add, please follow the current format of: "mm/dd/yyyy - City, State/Country @ Venue". Also feel free to add setlists, concert pictures, or any other thing you may have from that concert. For editing, please label setlist with the Setlist in between two equal (=) signs. Please refer to the wikia help page for inserting pictures and other information you may have about the show. :*If you have any suggestions, please leave them in the Suggestion Box followed by either your username or an alias :*If you have any questions about headlining, linking, indenting, inserting images, and stuff of that sort, please refer to the Editing Tips on the left side of the menu :*If you see another topic you think you can add to the website, just edit the Information column, link it to your new page, and insert your information from there To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Don't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. Otis the BossToneS mascot __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse